Star Trek: Daughters of Liberty
by Karan0617
Summary: All Otacon wanted was help on his newest invention. But now two of Snake's daughters are stuck on the Enterprise. What will Snake do to get them back? But more importantly, how will the crew of the Enterprise react to their sudden appearance?


Hello! Sam here. For all of you who were reading our other story, _Parental Espionage, _and wondering where the next chapter was: we haven't started because we were writing this xD. Hey, I warned you to look out for spinoffs.

Written just for fun, we hope to continue this story as well as the other one. Some things may be confusing because they haven't been explained in the other story, but bear with us :)

* * *

Snake was rudely awakened by his lights being turned on suddenly and someone yelling about uniforms. _This,_ he thought, _was a bad idea. _Groggily, he rolled out of bed, trudged to the restroom, and tried to shave while two of his daughters, Samantha and Andi, ran around him yelling at no one in particular about where their uniforms were. By the time he had finished and gone to the bathroom, his closet had been completely destroyed and his clothes flung all over his room.

Too tired to do anything about it, he picked whatever shirt and pants were closest to him, got dressed, and headed out of his room. He could see more clothes strewn about the hallway leading to the girls' room where he could tell they had dug through their closet just as they had gone through his.

He continued down stairs and to the kitchen where he turned on the coffee maker and then went about making some bacon and eggs. Meanwhile, he could hear the two moving around upstairs in a frenzy. It wasn't until Snake had set the table that the two came running down stairs in their Original Series Star Trek uniforms, which Snake wasn't too happy about. The dresses were hardly dresses, but since they were going to be staying in the house it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Captain Samantha Pliskin reporting!" said Sam, jumping the last step with a giggle wearing a yellow uniform.

"Science/Medical Officer Andrea Pliskin also reporting!" Andi came jumping after in her blue uniform, almost toppling them both over.

"Andi, you forgot your ears!" The two raced back upstairs while Snake continued to fix the breakfast. When they came running back down again, Andi had Vulcan ears, and they both had those little scanner things (which was really just their customized purses).

The two slid into their chairs, attacking what food Snake had managed to lay out as he sat there and sipped his coffee. "So... Where's Laura?"

"She said something about going to Ocelot's," answered Andi, pouring herself some coffee as well. Sam continued to stuff her face with bacon.

Snake grunted and began to read the paper. It had been five years since he adopted the three, and Laura met Ocelot. He still wasn't very fond of their friendship.

Once they had obliterated the food, they dashed around the house again trying to get everything they would need for their Star Trek marathon. Snake wasn't going to be a part; he had other things to do. Plus the original series came out before he was born, so he never really got into it. Not to mention the fact he had been in military training pretty much since he could walk. He didn't have time.  
"How come you get to be a science officer _and _a medical officer?"

"Because I'm your intel and I've had extensive medical training. Duh." The two had returned, arms full of items they would need throughout the course of the marathon which included copious amounts of sugar filled foods and too many cans of Sprite for Snake to accurately count. Chances were, they weren't going to leave their spots for anything except bathroom breaks.

They dumped the items in front of the TV and pulled out the three-set DVDs that held all of the original Star Trek. "We need to watch the movies after this," Snake heard Sam say as they tried to set up. Favorite blankets were pulled out, pillows were laid down, and Sam ran upstairs to get Leon, as well as her iPod and cell phone. Andi was plugging in her laptop (whom she had named Spock) and pulling up various things Snake couldn't understand.

Overall, he thought they were getting way into this thing.

"_Space. The final frontier..."_ Snake got up and refilled his coffee cup as William Shatner's voice filled the house. He tried to speed through the paper and his coffee, but was finding it difficult with the girls giggling at all the things going on. Plus he kept getting distracted by all the ridiculous situations the crew of the Enterprise seemed to get in (a salt sucking tentacle monster? Seriously?).

Eventually, the first episode was ending when Sam leapt up and said, "_I have to peeeee," _and then sprinted off to the nearest restroom.

"Ok, I'll text the guys that we can't hang out," said Andi. Snake found it a little disturbing they used the Codec so freely. Like when one was using the restroom. How could they not find it awkward..?

Andi sent a quick text, and then went on Facebook to update her status: "Watchin Star Trek with Sam. Do not disturb!" She quickly closed the page and again brought up something that only she and Otacon would understand.

Snake instantly wished he hadn't even thought Otacon's name. At that moment the nerd was walking through the door dragging something behind him. Snake had stopped asking how he got in the house by now. There wasn't any reason to. It still annoyed him though how Otacon always popped up whenever he was brought into the conversation or even barely passed through someone's thoughts.

"Andi! You have to see this!" Otacon came into the kitchen, where he found Snake glaring at him over his coffee mug. "Oh. Um..."

"Can you _please _stop breaking into my house?"

"You don't get it Snake. I need to show this to Andi immediately! Besides, I came in through the front door. That's hardly breaking in."

"Good luck with that," Snake snorted and turned back to the paper. "She and Samantha are having a Star Trek marathon. You know how they are." He glanced at the strange machine behind his friend. "What is that anyway?"

"It's something I've been working on for a while; I need Andi to come help me with the finishing touches and double check my work," he answered, not really answering the question.

By now Andi had come running in. "Hi Otacon!" she squealed as she hugged him. "Why are you here?"

"I need you to help me with this."

"I don't think so." Sam walked into the room, retying the bandanna she wore around her head that Snake had given to her for a birthday a long time ago. "Me and her are watching Star Trek. We agreed to no distractions." She grabbed Andi's arm and dragged her back into the living room, starting the episode up again.

"You don't get it! I'm almost done; I just need Andi to help finish it!" Otacon followed them into the living room, practically begging.

"I'll help you after we're done." Andi glanced at the machine. It did look interesting...

"Hey look, it's Spock." That snapped her attention back to the show. Soon both the girls were glued to the screen and giggling again. Otacon huffed in annoyance and began to formulate another plan.

He started to fiddle with the machine a bit, which was a little bit shorter than he was and looked like it was harder to understand than it needed to be with a confusing mass of exposed wires popping out of an open panel and weirdly shaped handle thingies. The sounds of the machine coming to life began to tug on Andi's attention, and she glanced back to try and get a better look at it.

"Leave her alone Otacon!" Sam had jumped up and was glaring at him with her famous death-glare, Leon on her shoulder doing the same. It wasn't nearly as effective coming from a small, adorable rodent. "We're watching Star Trek. Come back later!"

Otacon silently wished the girl didn't have such a quick temper. "I'm not. I was just turning it on," he said innocently. "But now that she's interested anyway, she might as well come help me..."

"Well..." Andi was scooting back and reaching towards the machine.

"Andi." Sam smacked her hand away from it. "We promised. No distractions."

"Just let her help me. She obviously wants to do that more than watch Star Trek."

"No I-"

"That's it!" Sam attempted to lunge for Otacon, but he hid behind his machine. Andi grabbed her arm, knocking her off balance. They both stumbled and hit the machine, and then were gone in a soft _pop._

Otacon blinked in surprise, speechless. Unfortunately for him, Snake wasn't. "Otacon?" The calmness in the father's voice as he sipped his coffee was so scary Otacon felt a bit of terror run up his spine. "Where are my daughters?"

* * *

"Ready to leave orbit, Captain." Sulu pressed a few last buttons and looked up at the viewing screen. When the Captain didn't answer immediately, he turned back in confusion. Kirk was sitting in his chair, obviously not listening and lost in thought.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Spock took his place next to Kirk.

"Hm?" Kirk seemed to just realize where he was a leaned back in his chair. "I was thinking about the buffalo, Mr. Spock." He smiled at the little inside joke and glanced at McCoy. The whole day's affairs seemed to have affected him the most. It was understandable. Catching his friend's eyes, McCoy sort of smiled as well.

"Warp One, Mr. Sulu."

"Warp One sir. Leaving orbit."

They watched the planet rush away behind them as the Enterprise pulled away, heading back into space. Kirk pushed himself up out his chair and entered the elevator, McCoy behind him. "Deck 5," Kirk commanded, taking hold of the handle and twisting. A few moments of awkward silence. "I'm sorry about what happened today," he said. He had said it earlier, after McCoy had shot that salt-sucking creature. "I know it must have been difficult."

"I'll get over it," McCoy replied, starting to sound like his old self. "You feeling OK Jim?"

"Just a little tired. If you need me, I'll be in my quarters." The doors slid open allowing Kirk to exit and head down the hall. Crewmen stopped and murmured their respects as he walked by. Finally he stepped through the sliding door to his room. He at once headed over to his desk and pulled out a bag of pretzels. What the crew of the Enterprise didn't know was that Kirk loved pretzels, and at the moment he was really craving some salty foods. Probably because he needed to get salt back in his body.

He happily fell back into his chair and ripped the bag open. He reached in and pulled out a single pretzel, already imagining how awesome it would taste. It was at that moment that two teen-aged girls appeared out of thin air and tumbled over each other, falling to the ground. Kirk just sat there gaping, the pretzel half-way to his mouth.

"What was that for?" The two began to untangle themselves. Kirk noticed with a shock that they were wearing Starfleet uniforms.

"You were attacking Otacon!"

"He was getting in the way!"

"You could have gone about it another way!"

"He was asking for it!"

"Why are you so-" The two stopped yelling at each other when they took notice of their surroundings. They sat on the floor for a good while looking around, until they saw Kirk. Then they jumped up and gasped.

"Oh my god!"

Kirk silently chuckled. People were always reacting that way when they saw him for the first time.

"You have pretzels!"

Wait, what.

"Do you have pretzel sticks?" asked the one in the blue uniform, eyeing his bag greedily.

"No..." He carefully placed the bag on his desk and stood up, staring at the pins on their uniforms. The one in blue had a Science Officer and a Medical Officer pin, something that was very unusual. He had never actually seen anyone with both. What really caught him off guard was the one in yellow; not only was she wearing a Command pin, but she had Captain stripes on her uniform.

From what he could tell, both these girls were still rather young. He had never heard of any captains this young- never anyone in medical or science either, now that he thought about it. But there they were, standing there in front of him, wearing the Starfleet uniforms and pins. They even had what looked like triquarters.

Never taking his eyes off the girls, he drifted over to the communicator that stood against the wall. "This is the captain speaking," he said as he activated it. His voice echoed throughout the ship. "Mr. Spock and Doctor McCoy are to report to my room at once. Captain out." He motioned to the chairs at his desk. "Would you ladies mind taking a seat?"

The two slid into the chairs, once again looking around the room. Kirk noticed that they were now looking around in confusion instead of amazement, like something was wrong about his quarters. The one is yellow pressed her hand against her neck, like it was sore and she was rubbing it, and mouthed something. The one in blue nodded slightly, only confusing the captain even more. "Could you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Samantha Pliskin," said the one in yellow, now only focusing on Kirk. It was kinda creepy.

"And I'm Andrea Pliskin, or Andi," said the one in blue, staring at the communicator with interest. Kirk was shocked when he finally noticed her Vulcan-like ears.

The doors slid open once more and Spock entered the room, McCoy trailing. "You called, Captain?" asked Spock; both he and McCoy raised an eyebrow when they saw the two girls. The two stared right back with huge eyes.

"What's this Jim?" McCoy asked almost accusingly. He knew how James was.

"I was hoping someone in this room could tell me." Kirk gestured to the the girls. "These two just... appeared in my room. Out of thin air. No warning or anything. Nothing that looked like-"

"Uh, excuse me?" Samantha was looking panic-stricken. "Do any of you see a guinea pig?"

"Guinea pig?"

"Yeah, his name's Leon. He's about this big, white and brown." She had stood up by now and was frantically looking around the room.

"Can we worry about this later?"

"You don't get it dude," said Andi. "That thing's like her child. You're not gonna get her to stop looking until she finds him."

"Suggestion Captain." Spock moved in the now open spot by Kirk, since the girl had left her chair and was looking under his bed. "We can use the ship's sensors to scan for this, 'Leon' while you take these two in for questioning."

"Yes, yes of course." Kirk grabbed Sam as she tried to search another area. "You two go with the doctor here."

"Not until I find Leon!"

"Stop struggling Sam! They're gonna find him!"

"Nooo-" She stopped when there was a soft squeaking sound, waiting until she saw Leon scurry out from behind a shelf and toward her. "Piggy!" She pulled out of Kirks grasp and picked him up, snuggling him to her chest.

"We'll go now," said Andi, taking Sam's arm and leading her out after McCoy.

After the doors closed, Kirk rounded on Spock. "I want a full background check on these two Mr. Spock," he said in a hurry. "They said their names were Samantha and Andrea Pliskin. If you can't find something on that, look up guinea pigs and the name Leon. Search for anything named 'Otacon.' I don't care what you do, I want something!"

"At once Captain." The two exited the room, Spock heading for the bridge, Kirk for sickbay.

When he got there, McCoy was jotting down a few things on his board. "Ah, Jim. I've got the preliminary examination results." He smirked a little at Kirk's look. "You can calm down. They're teenage human girls. Not much of a threat." The captain seemed to relax a little at that and glanced over at them. The two were sitting on the beds, swinging their legs and talking to each other. He noticed Samantha was still holding that guinea pig and petting him almost protectively.

"But what about Andi's ears..?"

"Fake. I want to show you some of the things we took from them." McCoy led Kirk into his office, where the scanners the girls had been carrying were on his desk, open. Various items were spilled out around them. "They're purses Jim, not triquarters at all."

"They look a lot like them," commented Kirk, picking up one of the items. It looked like a little red box. Lights flashed on it every now and then, and he could read the words 'Sprint' and 'LG' on the front. He flipped it open and was greeted by a picture of Karl Urban. He snorted a bit and closed it, obviously trying to hold back laughter. "Interesting. It's a-" He stopped to snort again. "-a cell phone, 21st century?"

"What's so funny?" Bones snatched up the phone and flipped it open. The color drained from his face. "How did they get a picture of me on here?" He squinted and examined the picture closer. "Wait, what am I wearing? And where am I? I don't remember any of this..."

"Captain." Spock's face appeared on the communicator on the wall.

"Yes Mr. Spock?"

"I have some information you may find interesting."

"Wonderful. I'll-" He stopped when he heard the girls' once hushed voices rising.

"Shouldn't we talk over the Codec for this?"

"We'll be fine."

"Well, I don't get it. This isn't the Enterprise in the Original Star Trek," Sam was saying. Kirk and McCoy glanced at each other and tried to listen better.

"Yeah. It looks a lot more futuristic. Like it was actually made for space... Now that I think about it, it looks a lot like the new movie," Andi answered.

"You're right!" Sam was sounding rather excited. "And the new movie was set before the original series, so..."

"So whatever they changed in the past affected the future!"

"And the time line was going right until the Kelvin was attacked by those Romulans, so the technology would be at least what was on the Kelvin!"

"And give that technology about thirty years to improve and you could get this!" The two squealed and clapped excitedly.

"Captain." Spock's voice startled the two, breaking their concentration.

"Right, of course... Mr. Spock, come down to sickbay and report. Captain out." Kirk turned off the communicator and looked back to McCoy with a somber expression, shadows conveniently falling across his face. "Did you hear that Bones? They were talking about the Kelvin."

"This ship your father served on?" Kirk nodded. "But that's impossible! The Kelvin was never attacked by Romulans."

"I know." He marched into the other room, fists on his hips. Samantha was fiddling with her bandanna, and Andi was picking at her uniform. It was like they hadn't even had their last conversation. "Alright, I want to know what you were just talking about."

"What?"

"We just heard you talking about the Kelvin."

"We don't know anything about the Kelvin." Kirk was already getting annoyed by how well the two could pull off a straight face.

He was about to demand the answers from them when his first officer walked in, heading straight for McCoy. "I would like to suggest that you get some kind of sample of their DNA."

"What for?"

"Conformation, Doctor." Spock turned his attention to Kirk. "It is not surprising you did not recognize these two, because they are not mentioned by their surnames very often. You may recognize their married names, however."

"Married names?" The two girls squealed again, causing Spock to raise his eyebrow impossibly high.

"Interesting."

"Well, what is it Spock?" asked Kirk, shoving his way into the situation as was usual.

"Samantha and Andrea Pliskin, along with Laura Pliskin; adopted daughters of American agent 'Solid Snake,' first name David, last name unknown, pseudo name 'Iroquois Pliskin.' Known for performing secret missions for the government involving the weapons 'Metal Gear.'"

The three could see the obvious discomfort the girls were beginning to feel. All of that was supposed to be secret information. They kind of shuffled their feet and kept mouthing things to each other. Meanwhile, McCoy and Kirk were trying to process all of this. Of course they had heard of Solid Snake. But that was so long ago, how could these girls be here now?

"Perhaps the most famous of the three daughters was Laura Wright. Given her vast engineering prowess, she was and is still considered one of the most important people in the development of our current space technology, pioneering most of it. I'm sure Mr. Scott could tell you more about it.

"Next we have Andrea Ordona, also known for the development of today's technology. She pioneered many of the programs we use; it was not uncommon for the sisters to work together to create these new technologies. Mrs. Wright would create the machine, Mrs. Ordona would write the program. Not only that, but she was highly skilled in the medical field and had a hand in medical development.

"And then you have Samantha Edgeworth. Noted for weapon development as well a ship design. Including space shuttles. Mrs. Wright often went off of the designs and incorporated the weapons."

"So what you're saying," asked Sam, holding Leon as she jumped off the bed, "is that I was the most bad-ass of the group?"

"Please." Andi followed suite, crossing her arms. "You had the shortest report. Besides, I'm the one always running after you sewing people back up. I think I'm the most bad-ass."

"Correction, you're always following _Laura _around sewing people up."

"Um, no. You're the one who can't stop lobbing projectiles at old people."

"That grandma deserved it!"

"Guh."

"Guuh."

"Guuuh."

"Guuuuuuuh."

McCoy frowned, shaking his head as the girls continued to grunt at one another. "There's no way these two are those two people."

"Well Doctor, that's for you to find out."

"He's right. I want those DNA samples matched up and this information confirmed," Kirk said, turning to McCoy. They glanced back at the girls who were now engaged in some sort of slap fight. "If these two really are those famous women, we're in serious trouble."

McCoy sighed but called for Nurse Chapel to come back into the room. As he filled her in on what needed to be known, Kirk asked for the girls to get back onto their beds. The doctor wasn't done checking them over, so it would just be easier to ask them questions while he worked. When he managed to get them to calm down and back onto the beds, he pulled up a chair.

"So, let's start with something easy," he said as the nurse came around to Andi with a needle. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16," answered Andi as her blood was drawn. "Oh hey, you're not gonna do that to Sam right? She's afraid of needles."

"Well we have to if-"

Sam was up and dashing out the room before anyone really knew what was going on. "I told you," shrugged Andi as she put her head back down on the pillow. Kirk knocked over the chair as he too leapt up and raced after her; the last thing he needed was for this teenager to be running around on his ship.

"Attention, this is First Officer Spock." Spock's voice resonated throughout the ship. "Attention. We have a teenage girl loose on the ship. She is dressed in a yellow Starfleet uniform with Captain Stripes. If you see a teenage girl with a guinea pig, please detain and bring her to sick bay. Spock out." Crewmen everywhere furrowed their brows and murmured. What a random announcement.

Kirk jogged around a corner and tripped over a cardboard box that was pushed up against the wall. Catching his self, he spun around to glare at it. Why was there a random box in the corridor? His expression quickly changed from one of annoyance to one of surprise when the box shuffled a little, even more so when there was a soft squeak.

Preparing himself, he crept up as quietly as he could and yanked the box away with one hand, and reached out and grabbed a startled Sam by the shirt with the other. "Get him Leon!"

Leon scurried off her shoulder and bit Kirk's finger; he yelped but managed to get a good hold with his other hand and pulled the girl up. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp like before, but he pinned her arms behind her back and made sure his grip was tight. "You're causing a lot of unnecessary trouble," he commented, guiding her back down the hall.

"I'm afraid of needles," pouted Sam, huffing and falling quiet, even when Kirk tried to ask her questions. It wasn't until they got back to sick bay that she began screaming and fighting again, not letting McCoy or Nurse Chapel near her. It took Spock and his Vulcan nerve pinch to get her to stop.

"That was so awesome," said Andi as she sat back up on the bed. "How long will she be out?"

"We'll use sedatives to keep her out for a while," answered McCoy. "If she's going to act like that every time something happens, we'll never get anything done." Kirk dumped Sam's limp body onto her own bed and McCoy injected her with that red stuff he always carried around. Leon ran around on the floor before hiding under the bed.

"Captain, while you chasing Ms. Pliskin down, Nurse Chapel was able to run a DNA test on the blood sample." Spock passed over the chart he had been studying for the past few minutes. "It matched Mrs. Ordona's. It would appear they are telling the truth."

"That's impossible," Kirk said, even though the chart was flashing 'THEY'RE A PERFECT MATCH. IT'S POSSIBLE.' "Those two have been dead for two centuries."

"Well, maybe those two. But we aren't _those _two." Kirk and McCoy gave Andi a blank look. "Me and Sam are from a different dimension. In our world, you guys are in an old TV show called _Star Trek_."

"That's impossible-"

"Would you stop saying that? It obviously is."

Kirk opened his mouth, then closed it again, then repeated the movement a few times. He was totally speechless. "Captain, she's right." He was a little startled by Spock's voice. "In theory, of course. While the act of creating-"

"Yes, yes of course." Kirk waved him off in that voice that said he wasn't really paying attention. "You'll... have to explain that to me later." He pulled his chair back up and sat down, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "Okay, let' try this again. How old are you?"

"I'm 16, Sam is 17."

"And you're from?"

"Florida. Year 2010."

The three Starfleet officers shared a glance. "So you're the daughters of 'Solid Snake'?"

"Yup."

"And he trained you..."

"Yeah, him and Otacon trained us to help him when he had missions."

"And what did he train you to do?"

"Lots of things." Andi started looking around the room as she tried to get everything together. "Well I'm really good with computers, so Otacon helped me with that. I'm the intel; I keep Dad and the others informed while they worked. I was also trained in the medical field. I could rival any doctor," she added with a bit of smugness, causing McCoy to snort.

Shooting him a look, she continued, "Laura was good with making things. She could make a bomb out of anything. And I mean anything. So Otacon helped her on that skill. Laura can build just about anything.

"And Sam has really good aim. So while she can shoot just about any gun, she specializes in sniping. She was also taught to drive any kind of vehicle." Andi stopped for a moment, and then said, "I bet she could fly this ship."

"I doubt that."

"Trust me," said Andi, now studying what medical tools were out. "Give her five minutes with Scotty and Sulu, or any other pilot, and she could do it."

"How do you know about Scotty and Sulu?"

"I just told you you were on a TV show in my world. Me and Sam know just about everything about you guys." That unnerved the crew, that these two teenage girls would know so much.

"Prove it."

Andi rolled her eyes, but started spouting information anyway. "Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Jim to your friends, born in Iowa, on Earth, in the early 2200's. I'm not quite sure of the actual date. Your father's name was George. You have a brother named Sam. Your best friend is Spock. You're in your thirties- about 33 or 34 by now, right? Every woman you ever dated you dated 4 years ago. Which leads to the fact you're a womanizer-"

"That's enough, thank you." The four officers were in complete shock, and for a long time no one said anything. The only noise came from the medical equipment, Leon's breathing, and Andi humming and swinging her legs.

It was McCoy who finally broke the silence: "Anyone could know that information if they read your profile."

"Then I'll tell you something that's going to happen." She couldn't help but smile at the mixture of expressions on their faces, excluding Spock's never changing. "Very soon, you're going to take aboard a teenage boy named Charlie. Chaos will ensue." Then she clammed up and continued humming and swinging her legs.

There was another bout of silence. "...You can't just leave it at that," said Kirk.

"Sorry! If I tell you anymore I might screw with the time line more than we already are." She swung her head around to look at McCoy. "When are you going to finish my examination? Though I could tell you we're fine."

McCoy grumbled something and kept working on Sam.

"We're done with you hun," said Nurse Chapel, helping Andi off the bed. "I'm just going to give you a few vaccines." She placed a tray with about eight different needles on it on the bed.

"I thought you said it was only a few."

"Just let me give them to you." Andi offered up her arm and let the nurse inject her with whatever it was in those needles. They could never tell, because everything in them was always red.

Kirk again tried to pry for some more information. "You're awfully eager to share all this information..."

"Because I know we can trust you."

Kirk bit his cheek, unable to decide on what to do. For one thing, these girls had appeared with no explanation in his room, and they still didn't really know why or how. But they seemed as harmless as teenage girls can be. And yet there was still the issue of how they knew so much. Their danger level was hard to gauge.

"I know what you're thinking." Okay, that was kinda creepy... "You want to throw us in one of those security rooms, huh?" The captain remained silent. "If I could ask you not to, that would be awesome. Me and Sam won't do anything. If you give us a normal room, we'll try to figure out what happened, and help you guys however you need it."

"Fine." Kirk got up and turned to Spock. "Show these two to a room, then get Scotty. I want you two, and you too McCoy, to meet me in the debriefing room."

"Yes, Captain." Spock went to stand next to McCoy, offering unwanted tips while Kirk headed out. As the door opened, Leon ran out and weaved around his legs, causing him to do some kind of awkward interpretive dance to the debriefing room. What a day it was turning out to be.

* * *

"I'm home!" Laura strode into the house, fixing her gloves and beret. She really did like Ocelot's old uniform.

She continued on and into the kitchen, where she found the dishes from breakfast still there, as well as Snake's not-empty coffee mug. _Well, that's not a good sign, _she thought, then noticed her father and Otacon in the living room, crouched around some weird machine. It looked like Otacon had been crying, and Snake just looked more angry than he usually did.

She shuffled in and took a look round. "Uhh... Where's Sam and Andi?" she asked, remembering the two had been going on about a Star Trek marathon earlier this morning.

"I don't know. Otacon made them vanish," Snake growled, shooting him a glare that could kill the average man. Otacon, in response, whimpered and went back to scrolling through something on his Mac.

Letting his look linger for a few more seconds, Snake addressed Laura again. "Come over here and help me figure out how this works and what it can do."

"Okay." Laura crouched down next to her dad and took a peek into the machine. Whatever it was, it was fairly complicated. This was the kind of thing Andi would help her figure out.

Well, this would be interesting.


End file.
